teenmomfandomcom-20200215-history
Leah Messer
| Relationships= Robbie Kidd (2006-2009; ex-boyfriend) Corey Simms (2009, 2010-2011; Ex-Husband) Jeremy Calvert (2011–2015; Ex-Husband) T.R. Dues (2015–2016; ex-boyfriend) Jason Jordan (2018–2019; ex-boyfriend) | Family Members= Dawn Spears (Mother) Gary Messer (father) Lee Spears (stepfather) Aleeah Simms (daughter) Aliannah Simms (daughter) Adalynn Calvert (daughter) }} Leah Dawn Messer (previously Simms & Calvert) is a country girl and former cheerleader from a small town called Elkview, West Virginia. Teen Mom 2 Teen Mom 2 follows four teenage mothers' lives during the first years of motherhood. Leah and Corey are still together following the birth of their twin girls, Aliannah and Aleeah. Leah is shown to sacrifice everything in order to graduate, look after her daughters and maintain her relationship with Corey. Corey and Leah briefly seperated in 2010 as Leah was unsure of what she wanted regarding their relationship. During that time, she began seeing her ex-boyfriend, Robbie. Leah and Corey got back together and got engaged later on in 2010. They married in October shortly before the twins' first birthday however in April 2011, Leah admitted to infidelity. The couple divorced in June 2011. Ali's health became a concern for the former couple when they noticed their daughter, Ali was developing slower than her twin sister. After numerous doctors appointments and tests, it's found that Ali suffers with Titin Muscular Dystrophy, a rare form of the disease that's typically only found in adults. Leah and Corey have been shown to be continuously disagreeing with how to co-parent the twins as well as who gets custody/visitation rights. In August 2011, Leah began dating Jeremy Calvert and after much confusion over who Leah truly wanted to be with, Jeremy proposed to Leah and she accepted. The couple announced they were expecting a child during the 2011 Christmas holiday but Leah sadly miscarried in January 2012. Leah and Jeremy married on April 4th 2012. Leah gave birth to their daughter, Adalynn (Addie) Faith on February 4th 2013, five weeks early. Leah began to take medication for anxiety which she comments throughout the show made her uncomfortable. Her and Jeremy have numerous arguments about him working away and her feeling stressed, looking after three children alone. Eventually, Leah is ordered by the courts to take drug tests to prove she's not addicted. Jeremy and Leah's marriage came to an end in the sixth season with Jeremy filing the divorce papers. Season One * Ep 1 ''Nothing Stays The Same' '-- Leah tries to win back Corey, the father of her twin baby girls. * Ep 2 ''So Much to Lose' '-- When a doctor reveals that something is wrong with one of her twins, Leah breaks down and turns to Corey for comfort. * Ep 3 ''Change of Heart' '-- Leah and Corey get back together. * Ep 4 ''Moving In, Moving On' '-- Leah and Corey move in together. * Ep 5 ''Too Much Too Fast' '-- Things get tough for Corey and Leah when Leah's left at home to look after the girls alone. * Ep 6 ''Taking Sides' '-- Things improve between Leah and Corey as their romance heats up. * Ep 7 ''Switching Gears' '-- Corey surprises Leah with a marriage proposal. Leah finds out that her daughter Ali's developmental problems may originate in her brain. * Ep 8 ''Pushing the Limit' '-- Leah and Corey put their wedding plans on hold to take Ali for an MRI. * Ep 9 ''Slippery Slope' '-- Leah and Corey continue wedding planning and receive good news about Ali's health. * Ep 10 ''Two Steps Forward' '-- Leah and Corey's relationship begins to turn sour when Leah has second thoughts about their wedding. * Ep 11 ''One Step Back' '-- Leah and Corey get closer when they're told Ali needs to visit a doctor days before their wedding. * Ep 12 ''Judgement Day' '-- Leah and Corey tie the knot. * Ep 13 ''Reunion' '-- The teen moms look back at their year with Dr. Drew. Season Two *Ep 1 - 'Best Laid Plans - '''Leah feels isolated and gets a job. *Ep 2 - '''Curveball - '''Leah is devastated when she's told Ali will need to be sedated for her MRI scan. *Ep 3 - '''Intensive Care - '''Leah and Corey are emotional during Ali's MRI. *Ep 4 - '''No Looking Back - '''Ali's MRI results come back negative. *Ep 5 - '''Home for Christmas - '''Leah works to make the Christmas holidays special for the twins. *Ep 6 - '''Lean on Me - '''Ali may have a genetic disorder. *Ep 7 - '''Breaking Point - '''Leah is relieved when she's told Ali doesn't have a major genetic disorder. *Ep 8 - '''Making Moves - '''Leah is disheartened to be told Ali's problem may still be genetic. *Ep 9 - '''The Beginning of the End - '''Leah is angry with Corey when he buys a truck instead of saving money for a house. *Ep 10 - '''Love Come and Goes - '''Corey finds out Leah cheated on him two weeks before their wedding. *Ep 11 - '''Falling - '''Leah files for divorce to protect her custody rights. *Ep 12 - '''Love Will Tear Us Apart - '''Leah moves her stuff out of Corey's house whilst he arranges visitation. Season Three *Ep 1 - '''Walk The Line - '''Leah struggles with her pending divorce. *Ep 2 - '''Keeping Hope Alive - '''Leah and Corey go to mediation over custody agreements *Ep 3 - '''Things Come to an End - '''Leah and Corey's divorce is finalised. *Ep 4 - '''Life Goes On - '''Leah visits university about a nursing program. *Ep 5 - '''Second Chances - '''Leah meets a new guy named Jeremy. *Ep 6 - '''A Leap of Faith - '''Jeremy and Leah make their relationship official. *Ep 7 - '''Building Blocks - '''Corey has second thoughts about the divorce causing Leah to question her new relationship. *Ep 8 - '''Caught in the Middle - '''Leah talks to Jeremy about her confusion over Corey. *Ep 9 - '''A New Direction - '''Leah finds a bigger house to move into with Jeremy. *Ep 10 - '''Half Empty Half Full - '''Leah plans a 2nd birthday party for the twins. *Ep 11 - '''Breakdown - '''Leah and Jeremy get more serious. *Ep 12 - '''A Means to an End - '''Leah has big news for Corey. Season Four * Ep 1 ''Under Pressure' '-- Leah continues to rethink her feelings about Corey. * Ep 2 ''Love Hurts' '-- Leah tells Corey about her feelings towards him. * Ep 3 ''The Future is Now' '-- Leah can't pick between Corey and Jeremy. * Ep 4 ''Faded Love' '-- Jeremy and Corey have a discussion regarding Jeremy's intentions towards Leah. * Ep 5 ''So Hard to Say Goodbye' '-- Leah chooses Jeremy. * Ep 6 ''Fall to Pieces' '-- Leah begins planning her wedding. * Ep 7 ''For Better or For Worse' '-- Leah and Jeremy get married. * Ep 8 ''Don't Be Cruel' '-- Leah and Jeremy start their new life by buying a house. * Ep 9 ''Sweet Dreams' '-- Leah tries to contact her biological father. * Ep 11 ''Hard Knocks' '-- Leah takes Ali to a doctor's appointment. * Ep 12 ''The End of the Road' '-- Leah's daughter Ali endures medical tests. Season Five * Ep 1 ''Revelations' '-- Leah has difficulty coping with Ali's latest diagnosis. * Ep 2 ''Love Will Never Do Without You' '-- Leah takes a break and goes on vacation. * Ep 3 ''Keep Your Head Up' '-- Leah learns that Ali will need a wheelchair. * Ep 7 ''These Are The Days' '-- Leah, Jeremy and Corey discuss how Ali will handle school. * Ep 10 ''We Belong Together' '-- Leah is furious when Jeremy rejects a local job offer. * Ep 11 ''Out of the Blue' '-- Leah has a hard time when Jeremy is away; Ali receives her new wheelchair. * Ep 12 ''What You See is Not What You Get' '-- Leah and Jeremy take time to focus on themselves. * Ep 13 ''That's The Way Love Goes' '-- Leah learns what causes Ali's illness. * Ep 14 ''Keep It Together' '-- Leah and Jeremy are surprised when Ali voices her opinions about her muscular dystrophy. * Ep 15 ''When Everything Seems Wrong' '''-- Leah has a hard time balancing work and motherhood. Season Six *Ep 1 - '''Keep It Moving - '''Leah faces Corey in court for custody of their daughters. *Ep 2 - '''Shakedown - '''Leah takes a court-ordered drug test. *Ep 3 - '''No Apologies - '''Corey wants more time with the girls; Jeremy and Leah's marriage hits the rocks. *Ep 4 - '''Not Good Enough - '''Leah and Corey's co-parenting turns sour. *Ep 6 - '''Walkout - '''Jeremy threatens Leah with a divorce. *Ep 7 - '''Wanna Love You - '''Leah is served divorce papers. *Ep 8 - '''What Makes You Happy - '''Overwhelmed by her looming divorce and custody battles, Leah makes a big decision. Photo Gallery Trivia *First of the Teen Mom 2 girls to give birth to 3 kids. *She attended Herbert Hoover High School. Category:Mother Category:Teen Mom 2 Category:Teen Mom 2 cast members Category:16 and Pregnant Category:16 and Pregnant cast members